Pac-Man: Adventures in Time
''Pac-Man: Adventures In Time is a PC game released in 2000, published by Hasbro Interactive and developed by Creative Asylum and Mind's Eye Productions. Plot Synopsis The game begins with Inky and Clyde (hesitantly) giving the main villain, Mollusc, a golden Power Pellet known as the Artifact. Mollusc destroys the Artifact, scattering its pieces into five key periods of time itself. To prevent the Artifact from ever being destroyed, Pac-Man journeys, via time machine, through the Prehistoric Era, Egyptian Times, Medieval Times, the Wild West, and the Future. Gameplay '''Quest Mode' Adventures in Time follows the same gameplay formula from the original ''Pac-Man''. The player must collect all of the Pac-Dots in each maze, whilst avoiding Ghosts and other obstacles. Pac-Man also has the ability to jump, but there is a few seconds delay after each jump, so they must be timed perfectly. The main "gimmick" of this release lies in the mazes themselves. Being rendered in 3D, they can feature slopes, "natural" obstacles like rolling boulders, and even second-stories hovering above the lower maze. Some mazes take the shapes of cubes, spheres, and cylinders, rather than just being flat. The levels can be played in either an overhead view (much like the original arcade games) or a fully 3D display, which better exaggerates the features and environments surrounding Pac-Man. The ghosts are similar to their appearance in previous Pac-Man games, but each ghost's appearance is altered depending on what location they are in. If the player takes too long in a level, a warning siren plays and the message "Blinky Approaching" appears; Blinky will now become faster and more aggressive. Minigames Many minigames are included in the game as well in between levels. They include: * Cannibal Dash - Pac-Man slides through a long path in order to reach the goal, with Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde in pursuit. * Cobra Challenge - basic "ball in a cup" game. * Pharaoh's Challenge - basic card-matching game. * Wine and Dinosaur - Throw Pac-Dots at the hungry baby dinosaurs. * Log Larks - Pac-Man must navigate through a river inside of a logboat, while being chased by an alligator. * Hog Dash - Same as "Cannibal Dash" but camera is at a different angle, and Pac-Man is riding a pig. * Ghost Target - Carnival-style shooting game with cardboard cut-out ghost targets. * Bowled Over - Pac-Man runs from the oncoming giant boulder. * Barrel Ballistics - Hit the fruit with Power Pellets while avoiding hitting bombs. * Rail Cart Rush - Get to the finish line before time runs out. * Cannon Capers - Same as "Barrel Ballistics" but with a different visual style. * Canoe Chase - Harder version of "Log Larks". * Mine Cart Madness - A large maze with Pac-Man inside of a minecart, where all dots must be eaten before time runs out. * Memory Screens - Same as "Pharaoh's Challenge" but with a different visual style. * Asteroid Antics - Pac-Man rides across a starfield on top of an asteroid, and must avoid a giant incoming asteroid while getting to the end goal. * Space Surf - Get to end goal before time runs out. Cheats Adventures in Time features many cheat codes, which can be entered by pausing the game and typing them out on the keyboard, usually in Caps Lock. Some notable codes include: * BEINGPACMANOVICH - Game is switched to a first-person perspective. * GETALIFE - Player is given one extra life. * HONEYIBLEWUPPACMAN - Pac-Man becomes giant. * HONEYISHRUNKPACMAN - Pac-Man becomes tiny. * IAINTSCARED - Pac-Man becomes invincible, and can run through ghosts (although he cannot eat them either) * ihavenohonour - Player now has infinite lives. * senselesswaste - One life is lost. * SHOWMETHEMAZES - Game profile is 100% completed; all mazes are unlocked and can be played in Mazes Mode. Maze Mode Allows the player to replay through single mazes after they are unlocked in the Quest Mode. Several new mazes appear in this mode as well, after the game is beaten. Multiplayer The game also features a multiplayer mode, which is the same as the one found in Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness, on slightly different boards. Originally the release featured both local and distant online play as well, but the servers are long gone. The playable characters are Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Baby Pac-Man and Professor Pac-Man. Trivia * Hasbro Interactive went bankrupt almost immediately after the game's release, due to the Y2K dot-com bubble. This led to a gap where copies of the game were not produced for about a year, until Infogrames bought the title's rights and rereleased it themselves. ** During the gap where the game was not on store shelves, leftover Adventures in Time stock was given away in Kellogg's cereal boxes. * A Sega Dreamcast version of Adventures in Time was reportedly in development before being canceled. * This is the second game where Pac-Man goes back in time, the first being Pac-In-Time. * Early 1.0 copies of Adventures in Time are stated to feature a somewhat vulgar cheat code - "imabitch" - that allows the player to control Ms. Pac-Man. Despite the rumor circulating in the early 2000s, it is still yet to be verified, and 1.0 versions of the game are very difficult to find. * This was the final game in Hasbro's series of "arcade revival" games, which was comprised of new entries in franchises such as Q*Bert, Frogger, and Centipede. The aforementioned Infogrames continued to develop new arcade-based titles, however. Gallery Screenshots Pmait1.png Pmait2.png Pmait3.png Pmait4.png Pmait5.png Pmait6.png Pmait7.png Pmait8.png Pmait9.png Cutscene Stills Pmait-cs1.png Pmait-cs2.png Pmait-cs3.png Pmait-cs4.png Pmait-cs5.png Artwork Pac-Man_-_Adventures_in_Time_Coverart.png|Box art. pmait-pacman.jpg|Character artwork. Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:PC Games